Survival Match
Survival Match Is a New game mode added to the Battle of Yi Ling Scenario It is a 25 Player free-for-all, last-man-standing mode. Talk to Peach Nymph to teleport to The Kunlun Mountain. You can apply to join in a similar fashion to showdown's by talking to The Battle Royale Master in the Peach Garden. Pre Set Information You will start with all tempers flasked 3 times. Slot 4 will be a Random Slot. Around the outside of the Map there will be troops that will not re-appear, use these for flasks and meat buns at the start. How do I gain Exploit Points? A Survival match is a 25 player free for all. You will gain Exploit Points as you damage enemies. And for staying alive The Exploits will be displayed instead of K.O.s The Following causes Exploits to increase. Automatically increased per second by 1 Every 5 minutes, Exploits rate is increased by 1 Attack another living person (Varies by damage done) Defeat another living player (Get a fixed K.O Point Value) And points equivalent to that person's own exploits. The Following causes Exploits to decrease. Retreat due to damage caused by NPCs or The Fire Wall. Exploits while in the Transient State Exploits will NOT automatically increase every 5mins Attacking and defeating Living players will increase Exploits. New Display A New Display will be seen above the Points indicator. The Player Indicator. This shows how many people are left in the Match! You only get 1 life during the match, however when you are defeated its not over!. Prepare to enter a Transient State Transient States When you are defeated in Battle Royale you will return in a Transient State. However your ghost will appear as an NPC. While in the Transient State you can Attack and be Attacked by the living. ''Types -'' 'Bombadier Captain (Random Element)' Normal - Bomb with stun effect Charge - Single Elemental bomb (varies) Musou - a single triple Bomb toss 'Sorcerer' Normal - Sping Sword Strike, Followed by an beam of energy (similar to Halberd Pierce) Charge - Ice Blast Musou - N.Sword type Musou ending with a fire explosion 'Unraivaled General' Same as Spirit Items. Depends on who you become. This is NOT limited to Generals in the Scenario but also includes: Fu Xi , Nu Wa & Zuo Ci 'Tiger' Normal - 3 Swipe followed by a spinning tail swipe Charge - Energy blast forwards Musou - jumping AoE followed by an AoE roar Jump Charge - Ground pound AoE Qing Long The blue dragon Click the link for more info Zhuque The vermilion bird Click for more info The Wall of Fire The Wall of Fire Will Appear as time ticks on, and will slowly close in around you. This will Force all players into the Center of the Map - If you go through it you will slowly burn to death. The Fire Damage is 2x Stronger than normal, Fire resistance items will have 0 effects, and it CAN kill you. Pedestals Pedestals can be found in the central area of the Map. They will spawn random items. These Include: Meat - All types '''Restore HP '''Flasks - Normal single Flask Large Flasks - 7 Flasks Chaos Soul - Changes you into any of the Transient forms above. (Not including Generals) Musou Soul '- Change into an Unrivaled General (Attack Power will be based on the transformed Weapon. When defeated a Musou Soul will drop on that spot, And can NOT collect Chaos Soul while transformed) Wei Tuo Shoes - Speed Max (15 seconds) War God Axe - Attack x2 (15 seconds) War God Armor - Defense x2 (15 seconds) Imperial Seal - Musou Full (10 Seconds) Ranking There are 2 sets of Ranking 1. Time Results (First will be displayed as "Conqueror") - Longest Time alive = 1st - If 2nd Place has the same time then it will be decided by Exploits - If the 2nd and 3rd are also the same then it will be determined by number of players killed 2. Exploits - Most Exploits = 1st - If 2nd Place has the same exploits then it will be decided by time alive - If the 2nd and 3rd are also the same then it will be determined by number of players killed Rewards The Rewards are decided by 3 Factors Exploits - More Exploits you have the better your reward Postion - coming First (last man standing) second .. etc.. etc Number of participants - 1 player or 25 (NPCs do NOT count) 'Items ALL Participants will receive an item from the following ranges. Legendary = 1st to 8th Place Hyper Rare = 9th to 11th Place Super Rare = 12th to 15th Place Rare = 15th to 18th Place Uncommon = 19th to 22nd Place Common = 23rd to 25th Place If there are less Participants the rewards will be lowered to match, this is to prevent farming. 'Honor' Determined by the following - Time Results Ranking & Number of Participants Gold Determined by the following - Final Position & Number of Participants Every 10,000 Exploit Points will earn you an Ant Head Coin.